Evan Declan (Earth-199999)
| Death = | HistoryText = Dr. Evan Declan was a wealthy geneticist from with a particular interest in Inhumans. At some point in his career, he was contacted by Maximus, secretly an Inhuman from the lunar city of Attilan, who helped him fund his research on the process granting powers to the Inhumans. When Maximus overthrew his older brother Black Bolt in a coup, Black Bolt fled to Hawaii with several members of the Inhuman Royal Family. When one of his assistants found Black Bolt there, Declan moved his operations to a facility on Oahu, and broke Black Bolt and another Inhuman, Sammy, out of the Oahu County jail. Dr. Declan took both Black Bolt and Sammy to his lab, where he began to conduct tests on Black Bolt's genes in exchange for his help in finding Black Bolt's wife Medusa. He was stunned by Black Bolt's "perfect" genes, and contacted Maximus about it, who asked him to kill Black Bolt for him on the pretext that he was very dangerous but without explaining him the true reason. Declan tried to convince to let him keep Black Bolt alive so he could continue to take samples of his genetics. Declan planned on using Black Bolt's genes to develop a way to make all humans - even those who did not carry Inhuman genetics - react to Terrigen. Maximus, one of Attilan's few citizens who did not react to Terrigen, let Dr. Declan continue his research so he could some day become a true Inhuman. However, Black Bolt and Sammy escaped from the facility soon afterwards when they began to suspect the scientist was really holding them as his prisoners. They were ambushed by a team of Inhumans sent by Maximus to capture the members of the Royal Family in hiding on Earth, but Medusa had also tracked them to Declan's laboratory and helped them escape. Declan recovered the corpses of two Inhumans Black Bolt and Medusa left behind. Although one of them was dead, Auran's abilities allowed her to heal herself. Auran killed Declan's assistant and took him hostage, demanding to know where Black Bolt was. Auran later contacted Maximus to clear up any confusion about Declan's place in his greater plan. Auran regrouped with the rest of her team, who also had already captured Sammy. With Declan and Sammy as their hostages, Auran and her team (now reinforced with more Inhumans from Attilan) waited for the Royal Family to come to them, but only Gorgon and Karnak showed up to stop them. Karnak freed Dr. Declan while Gorgon fought Auran. Declan's facility was destroyed when Gorgon sacrificed himself to stop Mordis by bringing the lab's roof down on top of them. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Henry Ian Cusick portrays Dr. Evan Declan in Marvel's Inhumans. | Trivia = | Links = }}